


Portada para "Slipping off the page into your hands [Traducción al español]"

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Inspirado por Slipping off the Page into your Hands de Sineala. Para la traducción al español.Puedes encontrar el trabajo originalaquí.Puedes encontrarla traducciónaquí.Puedes encontrarla traducción en wattpadaquí.





	Portada para "Slipping off the page into your hands [Traducción al español]"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slipping off the Page into Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626499) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Inspirado por Slipping off the Page into your Hands de Sineala. Para la traducción al español.
> 
> Puedes encontrar el trabajo original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626499).
> 
> Puedes encontrar **la traducción** [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768003/chapters/36678504).
> 
> Puedes encontrar **la traducción en wattpad** [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/story/159279332-slipping-off-the-page-into-your-hands-traducci%C3%B3n).

 

 

 


End file.
